skoki_narciarskiefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Skoki Narciarskie Wiki
Skoki narciarskie – dyscyplina sportowa rozgrywana na skoczniach narciarskich od połowy XIX wieku. Skoki narciarskie wraz z biegami narciarskimi oraz kombinacją norweską (połączenie biegów i skoków) należą do rodziny sportów narciarstwa klasycznego. Dyscyplina ta cieszy się popularnością głównie w Europie, szczególnie w krajach nordyckich (w Norwegii i Finlandii) i Europy Środkowej (w Austrii, Czechach, Niemczech, Polsce, Słowenii i Szwajcarii), a poza Europą dyscyplina ta jest popularna głównie w Japonii. Celem jest wykonanie jak najdłuższego skoku po rozpędzeniu się i odbiciu od progu skoczni. Na największych skoczniach, tzw. mamucich, możliwe są skoki przekraczające 250 metrów (konkurencję tę nazywa się wtedy lotami narciarskimi). Ocenia się odległość uzyskaną przez zawodnika oraz styl skoku. Od 1924 skoki mężczyzn są konkurencją olimpijską na normalnej skoczni, od 1964 także na dużej, a od 1988 rozgrywane są zawody drużynowe; mistrzostwa świata od 1925 na normalnej, od 1962 na dużej, od 1982 drużynowo; od 1972 także mistrzostwa świata w lotach, a od 2004 w ramach tych zawodów organizowane są konkursy drużynowe; od 1953 prestiżowy Turniej Czterech Skoczni, a od 1979 cykl zawodów składających się na Puchar Świata. Rozgrywane są również mistrzostwa świata juniorów. W latach 1997–2010 rozgrywano także Turniej Nordycki. Od 2009 rozgrywany jest FIS Team Tour. Od 1994 roku organizowane jest Letnie Grand Prix czyli cykl zawodów organizowanych w sezonie letnim, będący odpowiednikiem zimowego Pucharu Świata, gdzie skoczkowie rozpędzają się na rozbiegu po porcelanowych torach, a lądują na specjalnym tworzywie – igelicie – pokrywającym zeskok. Od sezonu 2011/2012 w ramach Pucharu Świata rywalizują również kobiety, dla których dotąd najbardziej prestiżowymi rozgrywkami był Puchar Kontynentalny. Wchłonął on w 2004 dotychczasowy najważniejszy cykl kobiecy, FIS Ladies Winter Tournee, rozgrywany od 1999, początkowo pod nazwą FIS Ladies Grand Tournee. Od 2009 skoki kobiet weszły w program mistrzostw świata, a w 2014 skoki kobiet zadebiutowały w programie igrzysk olimpijskich1. Od 2012 organizowane jest również Letnie Grand Prix kobiet. Od 18 marca 2017 nieoficjalny rekord świata w długości skoku należy do Stefana Krafta, który uzyskał 253,5 m w Vikersund. Najdłuższy nieustany skok (podparty) oddał w 2015 roku, także w Vikersund, Dmitrij Wasiljew, który uzyskał 254 metry. Spis treści ukryj * 1Historia * 2Polscy rekordziści świata w długości skoku narciarskiego * 3Rekordy (od 1808 do 1900) * 4Zasady ** 4.1Ocena skoku *** 4.1.1Noty za styl ** 4.2Sprzęt ** 4.3Przedskoczek ** 4.4Startowanie zawodników ** 4.5Punktacja za konkurs Pucharu Świata *** 4.5.1Indywidualny *** 4.5.2Drużynowy * 5Zawody ** 5.1Skoki narciarskie na igrzyskach olimpijskich ** 5.2Mistrzostwa świata ** 5.3Mistrzostwa świata w lotach narciarskich ** 5.4Puchar Świata ** 5.5Letnie Grand Prix ** 5.6Puchar Kontynentalny ** 5.7Letni Puchar Kontynentalny ** 5.8Puchar FIS ** 5.9Mistrzostwa świata juniorów ** 5.10Uniwersjada * 6Zobacz też * 7Uwagi * 8Przypisy * 9Linki zewnętrzne Historia Skok w 1905 Miejscem, w którym narodziły się zimowe konkurencje klasyczne, w tym także skoki, jest Norwegia. Tam właśnie pojawili się narciarze, wykorzystujący „dwie deski” nie tylko do biegania, ale i skakania. Jednym z nich był Sondre Norheim z Telemarku, oraz pierwszy rekordzista w długości skoku narciarskiego Olaf Rye. Pierwszy klub narciarski, Trysil Shooting and Skiing Club, założono na początku lat sześćdziesiątych XIX wieku. W tym samym czasie zorganizowano pierwsze zawody narciarskie „Holmenkollen Nordic”, które z czasem zyskały miano igrzysk nordyckich. Pierwsza większa skocznia została zbudowana w Holmenkollen, gdzie 31 stycznia 1892 rozegrano pierwszy konkurs skoków, podczas którego najdalej skoczył Arne Ustvedt (21,5 metra). Szybko popularność poza Norwegią skoki zyskały także w Finlandii i Szwecji, a poza Skandynawią znalazły uznanie w Austrii, Szwajcarii i pozostałych krajach alpejskich. Styl aerodynamiczny, zapoczątkowany przez Jacoba Tullina-Thamsa Początki skoków w Polsce to rok 1908, kiedy to przeprowadzono konkurs skoków w Sławsku (wygrał zawodnik „Czarnych Lwów” Leszek Pawłowski). Pierwsza z prawdziwego zdarzenia skocznia powstała we Lwowie w 1910. Natomiast pierwsza duża skocznia (jak na owe czasy) pojawiła się w dolinie Jaworzynce, oficjalnie otwarta 8 marca 1921. Przez wiele kolejnych lat cieszyła się ona wielkim zainteresowaniem. Trenowali na niej m.in. Aleksander Rozmus, Bronisław Czech i Stanisław Marusarz. W 1925 zrealizowano pomysł budowy wielkiej, nowoczesnej skoczni na Krokwi w Zakopanem, dzięki staraniom działacza sportowego i architekta w jednej osobie – Karola Stryjeńskiego. Uroczystość otwarcia miała miejsce 22 marca, a pierwsze zawody wygrał Stanisław Gąsienica-Sieczka skokiem na 36 m, co było nowym rekordem Polski. Na Wielkiej Krokwi można było osiągać większe odległości niż na skoczni w Jaworzynce. Na 1911 rok notuje się pierwszy oficjalny skok w wykonaniu kobiety. Pierwszą rekordzistką świata w długości kobiecego skoku narciarskiego została austriacka hrabina, Paula von Lamberg, która uzyskała 22 metry2. W lutym 1924 odbyły się I Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie w Chamonix. Najlepsi w konkursie skoków byli Norwegowie zajmując całe podium, a złotym medalistą został Jacob Tullin Thams, który skoczył dwa razy na odległość 49 metrów. Wykorzystał on nowy styl, silnie pochylając się do przodu. Pierwsze polskie sukcesy pojawiły się w 1936 na IV Zimowych Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Garmisch-Partenkirchen. Stanisław Marusarz skoczył wtedy 73 i 75,5 metra i zajął 5. miejsce. W tym samym roku powstała największa mamucia skocznia w Planicy, na której 15 marca została złamana bariera 100 metrów. Dokonał tego Austriak Josef Bradl, który tego dnia uzyskał 101 metrów. Przez lata zmieniała się technika skoku. Na początku zawodnicy skakali „na stojąco”, wymachując rękami. W latach dwudziestych zaczęli przyjmować bardziej aerodynamiczną sylwetkę, pochylając się do przodu. Po wojnie, w latach pięćdziesiątych, trzymali ręce wyciągnięte przed siebie (taką techniką skakał m.in. mistrz olimpijski z 1960 – Helmut Recknagel), by po jakimś czasie układać je wzdłuż tułowia, co jest normą do dzisiaj. Ostatnią wielką rewolucją była zmiana ustawienia nart. Zapoczątkował ją w 1985 Szwed Jan Boklöv, który jako pierwszy odnosił sukcesy międzynarodowe skacząc stylem „V” (narty podczas lotu nie są ustawione równolegle do siebie, tylko tworzą kształt litery V). Początkowo Szwed był karany przez sędziów otrzymując niższe noty za styl wykonywanego skoku. Pomimo uzyskiwanych znacznie dłuższych odległości od rywali przegrywał właśnie poprzez ocenę stylu przez sędziów. Podczas igrzysk olimpijskich w Albertville w 1992 oba style uznano za dozwolone. Zmiana ta uczyniła skoki bezpieczniejszymi dla samych zawodników (zmniejszona prędkość przy lądowaniu), a przy tym dłuższymi. Stylem V posługiwał się już wcześniej Polak ze Szklarskiej Poręby Mirosław Graf, jednak bez większych sukcesów. Mimo to Jan Boklöv, a nie on, jest uznawany za prekursora nowej techniki. W latach 90. XX wieku skocznie narciarskie zaczęły być wyposażone w igelit, dzięki czemu możliwe jest uprawienie tej dyscypliny przez cały rok. Polscy rekordziści świata w długości skoku narciarskiego| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Rekord świata w długości skoku narciarskiego. Rekordy (od 1808 do 1900)| edytuj kod Zasady| edytuj kod Ocena skoku| edytuj kod Za każdy skok zawodnik otrzymuje: * punkty za odległość – za osiągnięcie punktu konstrukcyjnego (kalkulacyjnego) zawodnik otrzymuje 60 pkt (120 pkt na skoczniach mamucich), za każdy metr więcej dodaje się, a za każdy metr mniej odejmuje punkty, zależnie od rozmiaru skoczni (na K-90 po 2 pkt za metr, na K-120 po 1,8 pkt za metr, a na skoczniach mamucich po 1,2 pkt za każdy metr). Długość skoku mierzona jest od progu skoczni do pięty tylnego buta skoczka w chwili zetknięcia się narty na całej długości z zeskokiem z dokładnością do 0,5 metra. * noty za styl – przyznawane są przez pięciu sędziów, przy czym najwyższej i najniższej z pięciu not nie bierze się pod uwagę, pozostałe są sumowane. Nota od jednego sędziego wynosi od 0 do 20 punktów. * bonus – punkty dodatnie lub ujemne, przeliczane ze względu na wiatr lub zmianę platformy startowej (od zawodów na skoczni mamuciej w Oberstdorfie w sezonie 2009/2010 (z wyłączeniem igrzysk olimpijskich) i na wszystkich zawodach od następnych sezonów). Suma tych trzech liczb stanowi ocenę skoku. Ocena skoku nie może być ujemna, gdyż każdy skoczek w danej ocenie za oddanie skoku, jest oceniany w skali od 0 do np. 20 (w przypadku oceniania not za styl). Noty za styl| edytuj kod Aktualne zasady oceny ustalone zostały w 2012 w Kangwonland w Korei3: * Za błędy w fazie lotu można odjąć maksymalnie 5 punktów. Oceniane jest płynne przejście do fazy lotu, symetryczna i stabilna pozycja w jej trakcie, zapoczątkowanie lądowania w odpowiednim momencie. * W fazie lądowania stracić można również 5 punktów, przy czym 2 punkty odejmuje się w przypadku lądowania bez telemarku. * Najwięcej punktów można utracić w fazie odjazdu. Całkowity upadek oznacza utratę 7 punktów. Za dotknięcie jakąś częścią ciała zeskoku odejmowanych jest 4–5 punktów. Przyjęcie przed przekroczeniem granicy upadków nieprawidłowej pozycji ciała powoduje odjęcie 0,5–3 punktów. * Zachowanie skoczka na wybiegu poza granicą upadków nie jest oceniane przez sędziów. Sprzęt| edytuj kod Zawodnicy wyposażeni są w następujący sprzęt: * narty – zdecydowanie dłuższe i szersze od biegówek. Nie mogą jednak być dłuższe niż 146% wzrostu zawodnika, a ich szerokość nie może przekraczać 105 mm pod wiązaniami i 115 mm przy końcach (dokonując pomiarów 30 cm od końców) * wiązania – podczas upadku powinny odpiąć buty od nart, co zmniejsza ryzyko kontuzji. Zawodnik, dzięki ruchomej tylnej części, może zmieniać kąt nachylenia ciała względem nart, co umożliwia znalezienie optymalnej pozycji w locie. Montowanie wiązań jest określone przepisami, m.in. od początku narty do początku buta obowiązuje odległość 57% długości całej narty * buty – pozwalają utrzymać stopę we właściwym położeniu, a jednocześnie nie ograniczają ruchów. Wykonane ze skóry * kombinezon – może mieć maksymalnie grubość 5 mm. Obowiązujące od sezonu 2012/2013 rozmiary kombinezonów są równe z wymiarami ciała zawodnika. Aby to sprecyzować FIS ustalił miejsca kontroli obwodów (m.in. obwód ramienia, uda, klatki piersiowej, obwód w pasie) * kask * gogle * rękawice Przedskoczek| edytuj kod W skokach narciarskich jest to skoczek, który nie bierze udziału w zawodach, a jego celem jest testowanie skoczni, szczególnie w trudnych warunkach atmosferycznych. Przedskoczkowie wykorzystywani są też do testowania nowych skoczni lub po ich modernizacji45. Przedskoczkowie startują przed rozpoczęciem serii konkursowych, żeby pomóc jury dobrać odpowiednią długość rozbiegu i przetestować warunki. Skaczą oni podczas przerw w zawodach np. aby przetrzeć zalegający w torach najazdu śnieg6. Zdarza się, że przedskoczkiem jest starszy, często utytułowany zawodnik, który już zakończył karierę sportową. W 1964 roku podczas Turnieju Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen przed oficjalnym rozpoczęciem konkursu oddał honorowy skok Stanisław Marusarz - miał wówczas 51 lat. Startowanie zawodników| edytuj kod Po kontrowersyjnej dyskwalifikacji Janne Ahonena za skok po czasie, która miała miejsce 28 listopada 2010 na skoczni w Kuusamo, podjęto z inicjatywy Hannu Lepistö dyskusję między trenerami i kapitanami drużyn, w obecności członków FIS. Ustalono, iż zielone światło nie będzie więcej oznaczało dla skoczka konieczności oddania skoku. Jeśli trener zauważy niebezpieczeństwo albo niesprawiedliwe warunki atmosferyczne, to wtedy zielone światło może być przez niego wyłączone, natomiast nowa możliwość rozpoczęcia startu zostanie wyznaczona przez jury. Zasady te wprowadzono po raz pierwszy 30 listopada 2010 w kwalifikacjach na skoczni Puijo w Kuopio7. Punktacja za konkurs Pucharu Świata| edytuj kod Indywidualny| edytuj kod Za miejsca zajęte w konkursie Pucharu Świata (a także w innych Pucharach pod egidą FIS) zawodnicy otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli: Żeby zawodnik mógł zostać dopuszczony do startu w konkursie indywidualnym Pucharu Świata, musi posiadać na swoim koncie punkty Pucharu Świata zdobyte kiedykolwiek lub punkty zdobyte w Pucharze Kontynentalnym zdobyte w bieżącym bądź poprzednim sezonie (do bieżącego sezonu zalicza się także zawody rozgrywane w części letniej). Przed zawodami rozgrywane są kwalifikacje, które wyłaniają 50 (skocznia duża lub normalna) bądź 40 (skocznia do lotów narciarskich) zawodników uczestniczących w konkursie. Do końca sezonu 2016/2017 automatyczną kwalifikację otrzymywali zawodnicy znajdujący się w pierwszej dziesiątce klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata. Jeśli jacyś zawodnicy z czołowej dziesiątki klasyfikacji generalnej nie brali udziału w konkursie, automatyczną kwalifikację otrzymywali zawodnicy zajmujący kolejne miejsca w PŚ, dopełniając liczbę zawodników, niemuszących się kwalifikować, do dziesięciu89. W konkursie odbywają się dwie serie skoków (wyjątkiem jest konkurs indywidualny na mistrzostwach świata w lotach narciarskich, gdzie rozgrywane są cztery serie). W drugiej serii konkursu skacze 30 najlepszych zawodników z serii pierwszej w kolejności odwrotnej do miejsca zajmowanego po serii pierwszej. Dodatkowo do drugiej serii bądź samego konkursu zostają dopuszczeni zawodnicy, którzy w pierwszej serii (kwalifikacjach) uzyskali co najmniej 95% odległości najlepszego zawodnika, lecz nie uzyskali wystrarczającej liczby punktów potrzebnych do kwalifikacji z powodu upadku. (Dosłowna interpretacja tego przepisu doprowadziła do kuriozalnej sytuacji w kwalifikacjach jednego z konkursów, gdy do konkursu został dopuszczony zawodnik, który upadł, zaś nie weszli do niego skoczkowie, którzy polecieli dalej od niego, lecz nie uzyskali wystarczającej do uzyskania kwalifikacji liczby punktów.) W przypadku uzyskania przez kilku zawodników takiej samej noty w konkursie, wszystkim przyznaje się punkty za miejsce, na którym są sklasyfikowani (punkty za miejsca, które by zajęli, nie są przyznawane). Np. jeśli dwaj zawodnicy zajmują pierwsze miejsce, dostają po 100 pkt, a następny 60 pkt. W przypadku, kiedy warunki nie pozwalają na dalsze rozgrywanie konkursu, jury może postanowić o odwołaniu niektórych z serii skoków. Zwycięzcą zawodów zostaje skoczek, który uzyska najwyższą łączną notę punktową za skoki we wszystkich zakończonych seriach. Miejsca w klasyfikacji Pucharu Świata ustalane są na podstawie punktów zdobytych przez zawodnika w konkursach indywidualnych danego sezonu. W przypadku, kiedy dwóch zawodników zdobędzie taką samą liczbę punktów, wyżej sklasyfikowany zostaje ten, który więcej razy zwyciężył w konkursie PŚ lub najwyższe zajęte przez niego miejsce w konkursie jest lepsze od miejsca jego konkurenta. Specyficzne zasady rozgrywania pierwszej serii konkursu obowiązują na zaliczanym do punktacji Pucharu Świata Turnieju Czterech Skoczni. Zawodnicy skaczą w parach, dobieranych na podstawie wyników kwalifikacji (suma miejsc zawodników w parze jest równa 51). Gdy dwoje zawodników z pary ma tę samą notę, awansuje ten, który zajął wyższe miejsce w kwalifikacjach. Do serii drugiej awansują wszyscy zwycięzcy par, oraz 5 przegranych z najlepszymi wynikami (tzw. Lucky Losers). Drużynowy| edytuj kod Za miejsca zajęte w drużynowych konkursach Pucharu Świata kraje otrzymują punkty według następującej tabeli: Drużyny składają się z 4 zawodników. W konkursie odbywają się dwie rundy po cztery serie skoków. W każdej rundzie każdy z członków drużyny oddaje jeden skok, po jednym skoczku z każdej drużyny na serię. Kolejność startu członków drużyny jest ustalona i nie może się zmieniać pomiędzy rundami. W drugiej serii konkursu startuje 8 najlepszych drużyn z serii pierwszej (chyba że na 8. miejscu znajduje się ex aequo dwie lub więcej drużyn). W przypadku, kiedy warunki nie pozwalają na dalsze rozgrywanie konkursu, jury może postanowić o odwołaniu drugiej rundy skoków. Zwycięzcą zawodów zostaje drużyna, która uzyska najwyższą łączną notę punktową za skoki wszystkich jej członków we wszystkich zakończonych rundach. Miejsca państw w klasyfikacji Pucharu Narodów ustalane są na podstawie sumy punktów z konkursów drużynowych oraz sumy punktów zdobytych przez wszystkich zawodników danego kraju w konkursach indywidualnych w danym sezonie. Zawody| edytuj kod Zawodami najwyższej rangi są igrzyska olimpijskie, mistrzostwa świata w skokach narciarskich, mistrzostwa świata w lotach narciarskich, Turniej Czterech Skoczni, Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich i Letnie Grand Prix. Skoki narciarskie na igrzyskach olimpijskich| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Skoki narciarskie na zimowych igrzyskach olimpijskich. Rozgrywane co 4 lata, w lata parzyste, zadebiutowały w 1924 na skoczni dużej i w 1964 na skoczni normalnej, oraz 1988 roku na skoczni dużej jako konkurs drużynowy. Najwięcej medali w zawodach indywidualnych, po cztery, zdobyło trzech skoczków: Simon Ammann, który czterokrotnie został mistrzem olimpijskim, Matti Nykänen, mający w dorobku indywidualnie trzy złote medale i jeden srebrny oraz Adam Małysz (trzy srebrne medale i jeden brązowy). Trzech zawodników zdobyło indywidualnie złoty medal dwukrotnie w trakcie jednych igrzysk. Pierwszym z nich był Matti Nykänen w 1988, drugim Simon Ammann w 2002 i 2010, a trzecim Kamil Stoch w 2014. Mistrzostwa świata| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Medaliści mistrzostw świata w narciarstwie klasycznym w skokach narciarskich. Rozgrywane co 2 lata, w lata nieparzyste, w ramach mistrzostw świata w narciarstwie klasycznym. Obejmują zawody indywidualne na skoczni dużej od 1925 i normalnej od 1962'''roku (od '''2009 także kobiet). Zawody drużynowe na skoczni dużej rozgrywane są od 1982 roku. W latach 2001, 2005 i 2011 rozegrano także konkurs drużynowy na skoczni normalnej, a od 2013 na tej wielkości obiekcie po raz pierwszy odbył się drużynowy konkurs mieszany. Mistrzostwa świata w lotach narciarskich| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Mistrzostwa świata w lotach narciarskich. Rozgrywane co 2 lata, w lata parzyste. Obejmują zawody indywidualne od 1972 i drużynowe od 2004 roku na skoczni mamuciej. Puchar Świata| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich. Rozgrywany corocznie od sezonu 1979/1980, w okresie od listopada do marca (ok. 30 konkursów). Żeby uzyskać możliwość startu w Pucharze Świata, skoczek musi najpierw zdobyć punkty w Pucharze Kontynentalnym. Od sezonu 2011/2012 także u kobiet. W ramach Pucharu Świata organizowane są następujące imprezy: * Turniej Czterech Skoczni – rozgrywany od 1953, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem organizowania Pucharu Świata. Rozgrywany jest na przełomie grudnia i stycznia. Obejmuje cztery konkursy skoków (na skoczniach w Oberstdorfie, Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Innsbrucku i Bischofshofen) * Puchar Świata w lotach narciarskich – rozgrywany w sezonach 1990/1991–2000/2001, powrócił w 2008/2009 dawniej rozgrywano także: * Puchar KOP – rozgrywany w latach 1972–2015 * Turniej Nordycki – rozgrywany w latach 1997–2010 na początku marca w krajach skandynawskich (Lahti, Kuopio, Lillehammer, Oslo, początkowo także Falun) * FIS Team Tour – rozgrywany od 2009 do 2013 w lutym lub na przełomie stycznia i lutego. Obejmował pięć konkursów skoków – trzy indywidualne i dwa drużynowe na niemieckich skoczniach (Willingen, Klingenthal, Oberstdorf) Letnie Grand Prix| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich. Letnie Grand Prix to najważniejszy cykl zawodów letnich, organizowany corocznie od 1994 roku w okresie od lipca do października. Zawody odbywają się na skoczniach pokrytych sztuczną nawierzchnią (tradycyjnie nazywaną igelitem). * W latach 2006–2010 w ramach LGP rozgrywany był Turniej Czterech Narodów. Obejmował on cztery konkursy skoków (na skoczniach w Hinterzarten, Courchevel, Pragelatoa, oraz Einsiedeln). * W 2011 w ramach LGP rozegrany został Lotos Poland Tour na trzech polskich skoczniach. Puchar Kontynentalny| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Puchar Kontynentalny w skokach narciarskich. Puchar Kontynentalny jest uznawany jako "zaplecze" Pucharu Świata. Cykl odbywa się w tym samym czasie i na takich samych zasadach, ale bez kwalifikacji do poszczególnych konkursów. Rozgrywany jest puchar letni i zimowy z oddzielnymi klasyfikacjami generalnymi. Żeby uzyskać możliwość startu w Pucharze Kontynentalnym, skoczek musi najpierw zdobyć punkty w Pucharze FIS. Pierwszy Puchar Kontynentalny został zorganizowany w sezonie 1991/1992. Puchar Kontynentalny kobiet rozgrywany jest od sezonu 2004/2005 i do sezonu 2010/2011 włącznie były to zawody najwyższej rangi w skokach narciarskich kobiet. Letni Puchar Kontynentalny| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Letni Puchar Kontynentalny w skokach narciarskich. Rozgrywany corocznie od 2002 roku. Puchar FIS| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: FIS Cup w skokach narciarskich. FIS Cup to „trzecia liga” skoków narciarskich, stworzona głównie dla młodych zawodników. Jest przepustką do Pucharu Kontynentalnego i Pucharu Świata. Pierwszy Puchar FIS odbył się w sezonie 2005/2006. Mistrzostwa świata juniorów| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Skoki narciarskie na mistrzostwach świata juniorów w narciarstwie klasycznym. Rozgrywane corocznie obejmują zawody indywidualne na skoczni normalnej od 197910 (od 2006 także kobiet11). Zawody drużynowe rozgrywane są od 1986. W latach 2012–2015były rozgrywane zawody drużynowe kobiet, które zostały zastąpione drużynowym konkursem mieszanym. Uniwersjada| edytuj kod : Osobny artykuł: Skoki narciarskie na zimowej uniwersjadzie. Skoki narciarskie są częścią Zimowej Uniwersjady od początku jej rozgrywania czyli od 1960 (nie odbyły się jedynie w 1975). Początkowo rozgrywano jeden konkurs – mężczyzn, na skoczni normalnej. W 1987 do programu dołączono skoki mężczyzn na skoczni dużej (nie rozegrano w 1989 i 1995) oraz konkurs drużynowy mężczyzn (nie rozegrano w 1993). Od 2005 rozgrywany jest też konkurs kobiet na skoczni normalnej. Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich Pomóż nam i spróbuj rozbudować tę wiki. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Utwórz nowy artykuł Możesz także pomóc rozbudować tę wiki poprzez edytowanie zalążków artykułów. thumb|center|270px Kategoria:Strona główna __NOEDITSECTION__